Slamvan
The Vapid Slamvan is a vehicle available to the player in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and is also featured in the Grand Theft Auto IV downloadable episodic pack The Lost and Damned. The Slamvan is also seen in The Ballad of Gay Tony but only in the mission Frosting on the Cake, where it is unobtainable (unless the Slamvan trick is performed). Design GTA San Andreas In GTA San Andreas the Slamvan resembles a heavily customized second generation Chevrolet GMC C/K. Naturally, it is a two door and can only seat two people. Sometimes the Slamvan will spawn with a custom chain steering wheel. The Lost and Damned In The Lost and Damned, the Vapid Slamvan is a different vehicle, as it no longer resembles a heavily customized pickup like it did in GTA San Andreas. It now resembles a Rat Rodded 1953–1956 Ford F-Series panel van. It appears to have the windshield and door tops from a 1980's Ford F-Series. The Slamvan comes in only four color schemes, one of which is a two-tone gray body color, and another includes a black body with red wheels. The Slamvan also bears The Lost MC's insignia. The Slamvan has been debadged, but police chatter will refer the van as a "Vapid Slamvan". DSC 0276.jpg|A uniquely colored Slamvan that sometimes appears in Gang Wars. DSC 0275.jpg|Another uniquely colored Slamvan that sometimes appears in Gang Wars. Slamvan-TBoGT.PNG|A Slamvan in The Ballad of Gay Tony. Performance The Slamvan's performance is below average, being attributed largely by its poor acceleration, although the van can achieve average speeds. The van's rear wheel torque makes it prone to fishtailing, but it is capable of relatively good cornering and braking, presumably because of its light weight. Modifications (GTA San Andreas) The Slamvan can only be modified at Loco Low Co. As such, the Slamvan is capable of participating in the Lowrider Challenge. The Slamvan Trick The Slamvan only makes one appearance in TBoGT, during the chase sequence in Frosting on the Cake. Once this part of the mission starts, the player is locked into tossing sticky bombs. To obtain a Slamvan, as soon as the sequence begins, frantically begin pressing all the buttons on your controller (excluding the analog sticks), and Luis will "get out" of the car. He'll still be stuck in the sticky bomb targeting mode, but this will end once the mission fails for abandoning the car. Proceed to find a nearby Slamvan and take it to a safehouse. NOTE: Sometimes the "sticky bomb aim" effect will last after the mission. This effect prevents the player from getting inside vehicles. The solution is to switch to fists or a melee weapon. This will allow Luis to interact with cars normally. Saving and loading the file will also fix this issue. Source: http://www.gamefaqs.com/xbox360/960355-grand-theft-auto-iv-the-ballad-of-gay-tony/faqs/58199 Locations GTA San Andreas *Parked at the rear entrance of the sex shop in El Corona, Los Santos. It is alarmed 50% of the time and locked 10% of the time. It is only spawned when wanted for export. *Importable on Saturdays for $15,200. In Easter Basin (San Fierro) after the completing export lists. *Can be seen driving around The Strip, Las Venturas and around Downtown Los Santos. *Prickle Pine, as with other "affluent" cars. *Often seen driving in Market, usually by Jim's Sticky Ring. *Sometimes seen driving in Paradiso, San Fierro. The Lost and Damned *Used in the mission "Heavy Toll". *Sometimes in a gang war, the Angels of Death will cruise around in one. Kill all the Angels of Death members and the Slamvan is yours for the taking. Try not to tear it up during the gang war though, as these often have unique paintjobs such as blue and white and black and orange. *Can be spawned via a cheat code (826-555-0100). *Can be obtained by calling Terry Thorpe and then pushing his Slamvan to a car save. The Ballad of Gay Tony *Seen in the mission Frosting on the Cake, can only be obtained if the Slamvan trick is performed. Trivia *The Slamvan plays the following radio stations by default when entered: **Playback FM in GTA San Andreas. **Liberty City Hardcore in The Lost and Damned. **Vladivostok FM in The Ballad of Gay Tony. *The Slamvan is mainly used by the Lost MC, having Lost decals on it. Occasionally though, Angels Of Death members may appear using it. *The standard Slamvan has a different horn than its Lost MC counterpart. *The Slamvan does not have reverse lights. *The Slamvan is one of the few vehicles in GTA IV that doesn't have a license plate on it. *The Lost MC member Terry Thorpe uses the Slamvan as a weapons transport. *In the GTA San Andreas beta, Slamvans had a different wheel design and had a different paint job not seen in the final version. *Unique to the The Ballad of Gay Tony rendition, the Slamvan has a different horn and occasionally backfires when shifting gears. *The police in The Lost and Damned sometimes refer to it as a "pickup," despite it having the appearence of a van. This may possibly indicate that the vehicle was a pickup truck in the beta, much like it was in GTA San Andreas. *The vehicle was probably considered to appear in Grand Theft Auto V as a police scanner file named "0x0114E548" mentions it by name (and it would have fit with Lost MC's appearance in the game). *Inside the biker clubhouse, the cheat code for the Slamvan appears on a piece of paper along with an image of the vehicle, and text implying the vehicle's specialty. Navigation }} de:Slamvan es:Slamvan fr:Slamvan pl:Slamvan sv:Slamvan Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in The Lost and Damned Category:Pickup Trucks Category:Vans Category:Lowriders Category:Industrial Vehicles Category:Hotrods Category:Gang vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Vapid Category:Customized Vehicles